in love with the enemy's daughter
by FrostPhantom14
Summary: A Kratt named Mal has fallen in love with the enemy's daughter, story better than summery, I hope, first fic, don't hate, R&R.
1. chapter 1: the park

Hi this is my first fic so no hates, if you don't like stop reading, please R&R.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wild Kratts, just Mal Kratt and Vanessa Varmitech. Enjoy.

It was a nicepeace full morning in the tortuga, JZ was napping, Koki was on the computer, Chris was working on freeing Martin from ducktape on the ceiling, Aviva was scolding Mal, WAIT! Back up what was that,

Martin: Chris, how can that kid do this tome, and why me?

Chris: I don't know Martin, but Aviva is having a little chat with that son of ours.

(Back with Mal and Aviva)

Aviva: how long is it going to take for you to stop tapeing your Uncle to the ceiling?

Mal:I don't know, mabie when it stops being funny.

Aviva: Mal Christopher Kratt! It's not funny when your Uncle is tapped to the ceiling! Now go apologize to Uncle Martin.

Mal: *walks over to Chris and Martin* I'm sorry Uncle Martin for tapeing you to the ceiling... again.

Martin: it's ok, AS LONG AS YOU DON'T DO IT AGAIN!

Chris: Mal as you can see Uncle Martin is in a bad mood, why don't you go to the park, make some new friends.

Mal: ok dad *walks to the doorway of the tortuga*

(Back at a New York orphanage)

Lady: Vanessa there is a man here who would like to adopt you.

Vanessa: are you sure its me he wants to adopt.

Lady: yes, he wants a 14 year old girl, and last time i checked you are the only 14 year old here, so pack up and come meet your new parent.

Vanessa: fine. *starts packing*

Lady: *goes back to the desk where the man was waiting* she'll be here in a minute, she needs to pack her stuff.

Man: ok.

Vanessa: *walks into the room* ok wheres this man whos adopting me.

Man: I'm right here, Zach Varmitech.

Vanessa: you don't have any other kids with you do you.

Zach: no.

Vanessa: good.

(Zach and Vanessa go Zach's building)

Zach: now just set your stuff down in the empty room upstairs then go to the park and crushchildren's spirit.

Vanessa: you are one cool parent. *sets her stuff upstairs then goes to the park*

Mal: I can't believe that this park is emptey.*notices a girl on a park bench, and she faced him and insert ZING!*

Vanessa: whos that boy, *looks a Mal insert ZING!*

Mal: *walks over to Vanessa* hi I'm Mal.

Vanessa: I'm Vanessa.

Cliffhanger! I will be back with chapter 2 as soon as posible.

-Frost.


	2. Chapter 2: ZING!

Hi I'm back with chapter 2, hope you peeps enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS, JUST MAL AND VANESSA.

Mal and Vanessa spent the rest of the day together.

Vanessa: so your telling me that you tapped your Uncle to the ceiling this morning and no one else laughed but yo but how can anyone not laugh.

Mal: I know and you know what,

Vanessa: what?

Mal: my mom made me apologize.

Vanessa: no, seriously.

Mal: yep, then my dad made me go to the park, but if I hadn't come to the park I never would have met you.

Vanessa: same here. *leaning in to kiss Mal*

Aviva: MAL!

Zach: VANESSA!

Aviva and Zach: TIME TO COME HOME!

Mal: uh, meet me here tomorrow at noon?

Vanessa: deal.

Mal: *got home*

Aviva: Mal what took you so long?

Mal: *says in a love struck tone* oh, nothing, I'm going to my room, *runs into Martin* oh hi Uncle Martin, isn't life just perfect.

Martin: what is up with that kid today?

Aviva: I don't know, I think he met someone.

Martin: oh, met someone, eh eh.

Aviva: *elbows Martin* not in that way, I hope.

Vanessa: *walks into the Varmitech building* *says in a love struck tone* hey dad.

Zach: Vanessa, are you OK.

Vanessa: ya, I just met someone.

Zach: met someone, is he evil?

Vanessa: ya, he is, I'm going to my room, love you.

Zach: I'll never understand girls.

And I think I'll leave you all there, see ya'll next chapter, BTW for the next 2 days, at least half of Sunday I will not be here.

frost.


	3. Chapter 3: Mal's weird behavior

Hey, I'm back with chapter 3 hope it is awesome for you peeps. R&R.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS, JUST MAL AND VANESSA.

well it was a nice normal morning, JZ was napping, Koki was on the computer, Chris and Aviva were in bed, Martin just woke up... in his bed?

Martin: hmmmm, something's wrong, *looks around* wait, I'm not tapped to the wall against my life. Where's Mal? *gets up and goes looking for Mal.*

Martin: *walked into the main control room* Mal! Mal! M..Mal? *seen Mal sitting in a chair with his parents just staring at him*

Chris: Mal, are you ok, you seem a little off.

Aviva: he's been this way ever since he got home yesterday.

Mal: *watch beeps* oh, gotta go, bye. *runs out the door*

Chris: wonder where he's gotta go?

Aviva: ya,I wonder...

OK insert cliffhanger. Let the wild be with you.

-Frost


	4. this is not a chapter

Hey all you wild kratts fans, this is an S.O.S, I need you reviews and or ideas for chapter 4 it is an emergency if you don't want other peeps to steal or ideas, just pm me, like I said S.O.S I need u peeps ideas. I sort of know what I was going to do but I needs ideas on how to put it, Zach notices Vanessa's weird behavior, just need a way to put it, please help.

-Frost


	5. Chapter 4: Vanessa's weird behavior

Hi again, sorry I haven't updated in a while, not trying to be mean but nobody gave me ideas on how to put it so sorry if its not perfect.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WILDKRATTS, JUST MAL AND VANESSA.

The next day for Zach and Vanessa was a little weird Zach woke up hearing this.

_I know, plenty of people with eyes, closed they don't see you like i do, darlin i do, darlin i do, see you, golden leaves looked brown to me, the world had less coulor without youuuuuuu, i know, plenty of people with eyes closed they don't. See. You. Like. I. Do. Darlin i do. Seeee you._

Zach came in front of Vanessa's bedroom door to find her in a black robe brusing her hair in a mirror.

Zach- uh, Vanessa, are you ok?

Vanessa- oh, hey dad, didn't see ya there *watch beeps* gotta go*takes off her robe which shhe conveniuntly had cloths under it* bye.

Zach- i'll seariouly never understand girls.

Ok thats all i gots for u peeps srry its so short hope u peeps know the song its from shrek forever after.

-Frost


	6. Chapter 5: something interesting

OK, idk how long it has been since I've updated, so here is chapter 5 enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY,SHAPE, OR FORM OWN WK, JUST THE 2 TEENS.

so with the strange behavior between Mal and Vanessa Aviva and Zach thought they would follow them.

Vanessa-OK so what does your dad do for a living?

Mal- well, him and my uncle are biologists, they save animals from getting turned into robots, meals, and clothes.

Vanessa- wow, seems like their busy a lot.

Mal- ok, so what does your dad do.

Vanessa- uh, well,I don't know, he just adopted me yesterday.

Mal- oh, that really must hurt.

Vanessa- you get used to it *curls up to Mal, because they are on a blanket under a tree* but when I'm near you everything is like it was when my mom was here.

Mal- *blushes* well glad I can make you happy.

Little did the lovebirds know that their parents or at least the mom and a dad were watching.

Aviva- I can't believe it, that girl is flirting with my boy.

Zach- what is that girl doing, who is that boy.

So Aviva and Zach tried to get a closer look at Mal and Vanessa and ran into each other.

Aviva - Zach! What are you doing here!

Zach- what am I doing here what are you doing here!

While the parents where fighting silently they didn't notice the kids get closer.

Vanessa- if I had to be stuck with someone I would want it to be you.

Mal- same here... mph!

Vanessa kissed Mal,

Aviva - I'm trying to find. Out. What. Mal. Is...

Zach- what Mal is what! *gasp!*

- THATS MY KID! YOUR KID THATS MY KID.

Aviva - oh my...

Zach- gosh...

Aviva-MAL!

Mal- MOM!?

Zach- VANESSA!

Vanessa- DAD?!

And i declare I leave you there, see you peeps next chapter, plz review, I like reviews.

-Frost


	7. Chapter 6: BUSTED!

OK idk if this will be my last chapie, depends if I feel like being lazy or not, anyway enjoy.

Mal- mom what are you doing here!?

Vanessa- dad what are you doing here!?

- saving my kid that's what!

Mal- saving us from what?

Aviva - Mal, remember that jerk who kidnapped you when you were 5 while your father was unconscious from the avalanche.

Mal- ya, why?

Aviva - well that jerk just so happens to be the girl who kissed yous father.

Vanessa- Zach, is that true? Did you take Mal away from his parents when he was only 5!?

Zach- what do you expect from a villain.

Vanessa-I don't know maybe some mercy, I mean he was 5, that's just low, very low.

Aviva- come on Mal we're going home.*grabs Mal's hand and drags him away*

Vanessa- Mrs. Kratt wait,I'm not his bio daughter, he adopted me yesterday, I have the form here to prove it.*pulls out an adoption form*

Aviva- *takes form from Vanessa* Zach why did you adopt her, you don't care for anyone but yourself, why?

Zach- maybe i wanted someone to follow in my footsteps.

Vanessa- well keep dreaming sally, cause I'm not going anywhere with you.

Zach- oh yes you will, ZACHBOTS! GET HER!

Zachbots came out of nowhere and grabbed Vanessa.

Vanessa- hey! Let go of me tin heads!

Mal- Vanessa!*reaches for Vanessa's hand but is quickly hit in the head to where boom, knocked out uncounchious*

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Chris-Mal... Mal, wake up are youOK?

Mal- *opened his eyes and seen he was back in the tortuga* dadwhat's going on what happened?

Aviva- you tried saving your friend but Zach wouldn't allow it, you've been knocked out for about 4 hours.

Mal- its all a blur, I can't remember anything after I said Vanessa.

Chris- Mal you took a hard hit, you might not remember much of anything that happened.

Mal- no I may not, but I'm gonna find out...

Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun hope this chapter will do if notmdeal with it but since I have not finished that means more chapters on the way. REVIEW! My inspiration coomes from u peeps reviews.

-Frost


	8. Chapter 7: search and rescue

hi this is chapter 7 here for ya, it will be a little bit of a musical, what, I've been listening to music all weekend.

so while Mal was resting Zach had Vanessa captive in a very dark and creepy basement. and tied up in a chair.

Vanessa- _S.O.S please someone help me its not healthy for me to feel thi making this hard, can't tell but things don't feel right, won't please someone come and rescue meeeee!_

while she was singing that Zach could hear her and he knew his plan was coming together nicely.

Zach- _My plan is coming together perfect, nothing can ruin this moment, soon I'll have that little wild ratt and the world will be mine!_

back with Mal he wasn't taking his rest to needed like he should be, he couldn't stop thinking about Vanessa.

Mal- _I could hardly believe it when I herd the news today I had to come and get it strait from you, tell me how am I supposed to live without you?! Now that I've been loven' you so long, How am I supposed to live without you?! and how am I supposed to carry on? When all that I've been living for... is goooooooone..._

Mal started to cry a little, Aviva and Chris over herd him and they started to sing,

Chris- _everything was going normal..._

Aviva- _then I had to be nosey and get involved..._

_Chris- honey its not your fault Zach did the same..._

Aviva- _how can you say I'm not to blame, I misjudged her that's a fact..._

Chris- _honey its okay your not to blame, you didn't know and neither did I..._

Aviva- _but that's just for you your so forgiving, but I'll hold a grudge..._

Chris- _but that's what makes you you. *kisses her on the lips*_

Martin- okay is it me or is this some sort of musical?

Jimmy Koki- *shrug*

Ooooooooooooooôooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night Mal got up made sure nobody else was up and left to go rescue Vanessa from Zach's evil clutches, but little did he know this was all apart of Zach's plan mwa hahahahahaaaa! *lightning strikes* (**wow wher'd that come from?)**

Mal- _i must save her before it's to late, find a way to save the day! Hope I'll be lying if I say, I don't fear that I may lose her to one who wants to use her not care for love and cherish her each day! For I oh so love her too, all my thoughts she does consume, ohhhh Vanessa! I'll be there very soon!_

_Night animals - animal noises *he'll be thee very soon!*_

_Back at the tortuga Aviva couldn't sleep_

Aviva- uh, I have to be like the worst mother in the world, I minaswel check on Mal...

Aviva went to Mal's room only to see it was empty.

Aviva- Mal? Mal? Mal!?

She started searching his room frantically, a couple seconds later a tired Chris walked in,

Chris- Aviva,what are you doing?

Aviva- *heavy breathing* Mal's gone...

Chris- *a little more awake* gone! What do you mean gone!?

Aviva-gasp* he went after Vanessa, oh, this is all my fault, if I had just trusted him none of this would be happening, *starts to cry*

Chris went over to Aviva' side

Chris- Aviva what did I tell you, none of this is your fault.

Aviva- but it is, and if i were you I wouldn't be married to me...

Chris- Aviva, _i've been waiting for someone like you, and I hoped it wasn't much to risk, and now that I've found you I don't want to lose you__  
_

Aviva- _let's go save our son and Vanessa, then we can have our happy ending..._

Martin- seriously its like i'm living in a fairytale, come on let's go save Mal.

Chris Aviva- *giggle*

So they started up the tortuga and headed to Zach's ship but little did they know Zach had planned this whole thing out. **(no I did.)**

Mal was right in front of Zach's ship Zach was watching Mal on a ccamera,

Zach- Zachbots, you know what to do.

Vanessa- NO ZACH! LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Zach- he goes where he doesn't belong, he pays the price.

Zach looks at his moniter to see the Zachbots have grabed Mal

Mal- hey let go of me tin-heads!

Vanessa- MAL! NO!no no no no...

Zach- _this day is going to be perfect the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small, every Wild Ratt gather round say don't hurt him not now but what they don't know is that I have fooled them all!_

the Zachbots came in with Mal

Zach- ah, there's my new prisoner, now come on in don't be shy, or scared.

Mal- your crazy why would I be scared of you, besides my parents will save us.

Zach- us? You think their gonna save you and Vanessa,I own her, and your parents won't save you without you getting hurt.

Mal- what do you..AHHHH!

A Zachbot had just taken a knife and cut Mal's arm

Vanessa- MAL!

Mal- GAHHHH! AHHHHHH!

Zach- now i must make a call.

Zach went over to the computer and contacted the Kratts,

Chris- its Zach, what do you want Zach?

Zach- oh Green Guy i think its what do you want

Zach shows the Kratts Mal who was on the floor screaming in pain and bleeding his arm out.

Aviva- Mal! Mal don't worry we're on our way.

Mal- MOM...GAHHH... NO THATS JUST WHAT HE WANTS... AHHHHHHHH!

Zach- think about it Aviva, either you do what I say, or the boy gets it.

Zach signed off.

Aviva- Chris, what does he mean by that, is Zach gonna...

Chris- no Aviva, Zach's not that low, would he?

Aviva-i don't know, but I'm not gonna wait to rescue my son!

Jimmy went high speed when Aviva said those words and in an instant they were in front of Zach's ship, Aviva and Chris ran strait out of the tortuga.

Zach- ah our guests have arrived, Zachbots get the little Wild Ratt

Aviva-MAL!

Chris- MAL!

Aviva- MAL! WHERE ARE YOU!

Mal- MOM! DAD! GO AHHHHHHHH!

Aviva- MAL!

Aviva rushed to where the screaming was loudest and what she saw was what no mother should see, she seen Vanessa tied to a chair crying and Mal on the ground screaming and bloody arms with a Zachbot holding a knife hovering over him.

Aviva- MAL! *grabs a machine Disabler out of the back of her pocket and zaps the Zachbot*

Zach- I told you if you came, the boy would get it...

Mal- GAHHHHHHHH!

Zach- he's lost a lot of blood, i wonder if he'll make it.

Aviva- *rushes to Mal's side and starts to cry* Mal, your gonna be okay, j..just keep holding on, CHRIS!

Mal- GAH! Mom I told GAHHH! Not to come GAHHHH!

Chris rushed into the room with Martin, Koki, and Jimmy and a first aid kit, Martin and Chris took care of Zach, **(not kill, Kratt bros aren't like tthat, just fiddled with the Zachbots that took him on vaca) **Aviva, Koki, and JJimmy untied Vanessa and mended to Mal, Vanessa rushed over to Mal and felt his arm, she lifted it when he shouted in pain, and she seen all the blood on her hand,

_Vanessa- Mal...Mal..._

_Mal- but now I can hardly breath..._

_Vanessa-oh you can do it just know that I believe..._

_Mal-then thats all I really need..._

_Vanessa-then come on..._

_Mal-make me strong.. AHHHHHHHHHH!_

Mal was in so much pain, but he held Vanessa's hand with all his might, and Martin thought , 'why does it feel like I'm in a musical, Martin, tend to you nephew! Not the stupid musical thing.' Pretty soon everyone was tending to Mal, they wrapped up his arms and took him back to the tortuga, and the whole way there Vanessa held his hand...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo2dayslaterôooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vanessa- Mal are you sure you okay?

Mal- Vanessa, you sound like my mom.

Vanessa- she told me to when she's not around. Besides if your too active it will take longer to heal.

Mal- oh look at you, looking after me *kisses Vanessa*

~end~

Finally done! How'd you like my longest chapie in this fic,

Mal- I didn't

Frost- Mal Christopher Kratt, be nice!

Mal- hey, only my mom can call me that!

Frost- well I'm sort of your mom, I made you.

Mal- curse you.

**Frost- OK I would like to give a shout out thnxs to PandaChew for the first song Mal sang, Thnxs! Plz review! X) nicely. And I own non of the songs just the rewrite lyrics. Review nicely! X)**


End file.
